Crash and Burn
by Darker Angels
Summary: Scarlett and Sky have been best friends and room-mates since college, but Sky has always had a habit of disappearing for multiple days, always coming back beat up and bloody. Scarlett is sick of not knowing what she is doing, but what what does Scarlett not know about her own past? Destiel. Better explanation in my profile. Rated T for now, but subject to change to higher.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT:**

 **This is a story I have been co-writing with my friend for a long time. We do have The Mortal Instruments and the Flash included into it, but it is not a major part of the story, but don't worry if you don't know what that is, everything gets explained.**

 **If you have only seen Supernatural and want some background knowledge of content that will show up from The Flash and The Mortal Instruments, go to my bio, it explains everything you will need to know. It's not long, and you will feel like an expert, and it's extremely helpful.**

 **Supernatural becomes much more heavily involved in the later chapters. We consider this bit the prologue because it's basically the background of the story. We are aware of the spelling of Scarlett. Please review for faster-updated chapters.**

 **Looking for an ARTIST to make some ART for this. It may also be used as the COVER IMAGE. You will be given full credit to the art (obviously)**

* * *

Remember when I dove

Into the crowd

And I got a bloody knee

Under my skin

A mark from wiping out

It brings back the memories

Every bone's been broken

And my heart is still wide open

I can't stop

Don't care if I lose

Baby you are the weapon I choose

These wounds are self inflicted

I'm going down in flames for you

Baby you are the weapon I choose

These wounds are self inflicted

One more thing I'm addicted too

With each scar there's a map

That tells a story

What a souvenir of Young

Love's like jumping out

An airplane riding a tidal

Wave on an ocean of emotion

My heart rips me wide open

* * *

The night sky rumbled. Small cracks of dangerous lightning splintered in the distance. The white flashes were a stark contrast to the blackened sky. Each crash of thunder, Sky would say, was an angel dying in battle.

Scarlett never understood Sky completely, her friend, never the religious type but had always made side comments about heaven and God.

The storm rolled in closer by the second, teasing Scarlett Patterson with the chances of presentation being shut down as the big day finally arrived.

The girl had been preparing for the Particle Accelerator to be activated since S. T. A. R. Laboratories first announced the launch of the project many years back. Now that the day was here, nothing would get in her way of seeing it. Scarlett sat, watching the news report on S.T.A.R Laboratories from the plasma screen T.V. hanging in the living room. Thanks to her friend, Caitlin Snow, who worked at S.T.A.R. Labs, Scarlett had been constantly updated on the progress of building the machine.

Although Scarlett was only twenty-five she and her roommate had what people considered two of the most well paying jobs. Scarlett was the assistant to Tina McGee- the director of Mercury labs, and in many situations, Tina's adviser, but that was a secret kept between her and Tina.

Her roommate, Sky was a hospital doctor at only the age of twenty-four, although she could barely be bothered to show up to work. Sky had skipped about six years of medical school due to what seemed like intelligence, and persuasion, but Scarlett was pretty sure it mainly had to do with lack of interest and something else she couldn't pinpoint. She was never quite sure how her friend got around medical school. Sky had even been allowed to performs surgeries, but what puzzled Scarlett the most about her was that Sky didn't seem interested in her job at all. When she asked her why she chose to be a doctor, Sky had simply shrugged.

Scarlett stretched out her legs into the sleek black couch as she waited for Sky to join her. The two women had combined the better part of their savings to decorate the apartment into a modern and civilized style, much unlike their old dorm room.

øøø

7 years ago...

"You've got to be kidding me." said an unfamiliar voice.

Scarlett looked up from the cardboard box that she was unpacking. In the doorway of her new dorm room, stood a very frustrated leather-clad blonde girl who looked about the same age as Scarlett herself, although carried only two bags, much unlike Scarlett when she had first walked in a few hours before.

"He told I was sharing a room with Katy Andrews. A hunter! You can't possibly be her. Are you?" The blond girl said and scanned her dorm papers. Scarlett was attempted to make sense of the shortage of the girl's belongings. Surely she must have left the rest of her bags outside somewhere?

"Oh, Katy dropped out," Scarlett tried politely, "Apparently she had some sort of accident." Scarlett knew she would have to be polite if this was her new roommate. It was no use getting off on the wrong foot if they hadn't done so already.

"She's smart. Getting out of the life while she still can" the girl said quietly, almost to herself

She moved reluctantly to the bed opposite to Scarlett's, dropping a large black duffel onto the empty mattress. Her camping backpack slipped from her shoulders, allowing her to stand a little straighter. The girl rolled her shoulders back, trying to make the obvious ache disappear.

"Yeah…" Scarlett briefly pondered over what the girl had said before dismissing it, "Anyway, I'm Scarlett Patterson. And you are?" she said trying not to further upset her new roommate

"Sky. Sky H- Jackson" the girl sighed and peeled of her leather jacket. The collar of her shirt dragged down, traces long the spot where her neck met her shoulder. For a moment Scarlett could have sworn she saw a white scar, glowing with light in the spot of the exposed skin. It seemed as though Sky had been cut there, leaving a scar, although Scarlett couldn't shake the feeling that it was not old, In fact, it seemed fairly recent, as if it happened within the past few hours. But when Scarlett blinked, the mark vanished, as if it had never been there at all.

øøø

"Do you want your pens or not?" Sky scoffed snapping Scarlett back to into reality.

Scarlett twisted around to see her best friend as she strutted into the room, carrying a handful of black pens and a promising bowl of popcorn. Scarlett pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she turned her head back towards the television. Sky plopped down on the couch beside her and nudged the bowl towards her. Scarlett dug her hand into the popcorn as She listened to Dr. Wells beginning to speak on the T.V.

As Sky shifted slightly from her position, Scarlett got a glimpse of silver sticking out of the back pocket of the black jeans.

A knife!

This wasn't the first time Scarlett had seen her knife, but she had never been able to figure out why Sky had it. It wasn't the only odd thing she had seen through the years, but whenever she brought it up, Sky would simply snatch it away and stash it where Scarlett could no longer find it.

øøø

6 years 11 months ago…

Scarlett had just about finished typing the outline to her thesis when the laptop went black.

"Goddamnit!" Scarlett cursed aloud.

Scarlett reached down to the bottom of her bed where her charger usually laid but her hands scraped only on the hard floor. Another pang of annoyance struck her.

Scarlett sprouted herself from her bed and searched around her side of the room with no luck before remembering Sky used the same type of charger. Sky had inexplicably been gone for the last few days. Hopefully, she had left her charger.

Sky did that often, Scarlett thought as she moved to Sky's part of the room. she would disappear for periods, sometimes as long as a week or two. When she would return, Sky would never tell Scarlett about any of her excursion.

Often times, Sky would return bloody, black-eyed or worse. The thing that bothered Scarlett the most is that when Sky wasn't covered in her own blood, it was someone else's.

Scarlett searched around in Sky's drawers. They were unorganized and cluttered, as always. Even if Sky had left behind her computer charger, there was no way Scarlett would be able to come across it in this mess. When she had looked through everything and was about to give up and read, Scarlett's hands danced over a strange parcel wrapped in cloth. She knew she shouldn't snoop through Sky's things, but wasn't that what she was already doing? Scarlett, who knew she would probably never get this chance again reached for the parcel. She sat down carefully on her own bed and began to unwrap it.

Inside was a long silver blade, not a normal knife that Scarlett had ever seen, but a smooth, shiny, multi-edged blade. Why would Sky ever have something like this?

When Sky returned that night, beaten and bloodied, Scarlett had been prepared. She sprung immediately off her bed and walked towards her friend.

"Sky, we need to talk," Scarlett said, doing her best to sound firm

"Yeah, yeah" Sky muttered, making her way to the bathroom to tend to her wounds, "We can talk later," waving off the suspecting girl

"No." Scarlett demanded, "Now"

Sky sighed and turned towards her, "What?"

"What the hell is this?" She asked picking up the peculiar blade from her dresser

Sky was stunned, her face turned chalk white, "Where did you get that?"

"I-"

"Did someone give it to you?" She grilled.

"No! I found it in your drawer. Why? What is it Sky? Why do you have it?"

"You went through my things!" Sky yelled as she snatched the blade away.

"What is it?"

"It's absolutely none of your business!" Sky had already begun re-wrapping the blade, trying to signal the end of the conversation, but Scarlett wasn't done with her.

"No. I'm sick of the secrets and the lies! I want to know where you go all the time!"

"It doesn't concern you." Sky had made her way to the bathroom and was running a washcloth under the warm water.

"That's not an acceptable answer!" Scarlett pressed on, following Sky to the bathroom, but there was only room for one of them so Scarlett waited in the doorway, "Why don't you ever tell me anything about yourself? Where do you go when you disappear? Why are you hiding weapons, heck, why don't you ever talk about your own family?" Scarlett screamed.

At that Sky turned around to face her. Scarlett knew she had overstepped because Sky stopped yelling. Sky pressed the wet cloth to her bleeding arm, something Scarlett had watched her do a million times.

After a moment, Sky responded in a soft yet harsh voice, "I don't talk about my family because they're dead."

"Oh," Scarlett mumbled, shocked at the response her friend gave, Sky had pushed past her to go sit on her bed, which groaned and creaked in protest. Her dirty bloody jeans leaving stains on the white comforter, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" but her voice trailed off. She didn't mean to do what? Pry? That's exactly what Scarlett meant to do.

"No, it's okay. It was a while ago. They died in a car crash when I was twelve. We were on a road trip when something jumped in front of the car, a deer I guess, I don't know, it looked very weird, but it flipped the car over. By the time I crawled out… Anyway, both my parents and my older brother died. I was helped by someone and they brought me to the nearest town, sort of."

"Oh," Scarlett said again, because what else was there to say?

øøø

"Could I doodle on you? I was reading this myth from this old book I found lying around your room..." She said lifting from beneath her hiding spot under the couch, a large book that looked to be centuries old, "...about a civilization of people born from an angel with marks on their body called runes, I think. They give them these angelic powers. I was drawing some designs out, to sort of draw the runes they described because they didn't have any pictures." Scarlett blustered as she pulled her eyes away from the T.V. again.

"What! What book?" She could see a scowl form on Sky's face, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the book. "Scarlett, you went in my room again? You are unbelievable! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my stuff?" She said, grabbing the worn book from Scarlett's lap

"Especially this." She added quietly, which only made Scarlett's interest peek higher

Sky had gotten up from the couch and shoved the book back into her room.

"What's the big deal? It's just pretend," Scarlett said.

"It doesn't matter," Sky muttered, seating herself back onto the couch, "Just don't touch it."

At that Scarlett had enough, she placed the popcorn bowl that she was holding harshly onto the couch in between her and Sky.

"You know," Scarlett decided "You're going to have to write me a list of the things I find in this apartment that I can't touch. The salt bags, the books, the weapons!"

"Look can we just drop it?" Sky said, not wanting to start another fight. She has already sat back dine and tuned into the television once again.

"We can drop it when-" By Scarlett's attention had drifted back towards the T.V. as well.

The reporter was saying that S.T.A.R. Labs needed to be evacuated, the violent storm on the T.V. matched the one directly outside the window, rain was throwing itself at the glass as if trying to crack it, "Can I just draw some on you?"

Scarlett knew it was a longshot but she asked anyway in order to distract herself from the distress taking place outside.

"No."

Scarlett uncapped one of the thicker markers anyway, "Let me draw a few on you, then I will never bring it up again. Ever,"

Sky thought about the offer a moment. What was the worst that could happen? She thought. Scarlett thought it was just fiction.

"Fine." said Sky grudgingly holding her arm out to Scarlett, "Just this one time. It's never gonna happen again, and you are never going to bring it up again"

Scarlett sat shocked for a minute at Sky's compliance before grabbing her arm in a painful grip. Ink pooled from the tip of the marker as Sky saw the swirls form into her skin, almost a true rune coming to life as it was being created onto her arm.

"This is the angelic rune," Scarlett explained as the marker winded up and down her arm, when the shape was completed Scarlett had turned the attention of the pen into her own arm, drawing a matching rune-replica.

"This is the clairvoyance rune. The book says it was drawn on the back of a Nephilim's dominant hand as their first rune." Scarlett went back to Sky to trace on the next mark, "I imagine it as a sort of eye-shaped thing."

When Scarlett had finished with Sky's left hand, she once again copied it to her body. It was a little more wobbly than the one she had drawn on Sky. She had never exactly mastered using her left hand.

"And this," Scarlett said slathering the ink onto Sky's collarbone, "is my favorite. It's called the parabatai rune."

Scarlett could feel Sky tense as she heard its name, but Scarlett continued anyway, " It symbolizes a Nephilim's bond with another Nephilim. They can only have one parabatai their entire life, and most, don't even find one." Scarlett leaned back to admire the art on Sky's skin.

Scarlett stares at Sky's uncanny resemblance to the Nephilim described in the book. With her ever-present fearless facial expression and now the black runes all across her body, Scarlett would have was almost sure that Sky wasn't human.

Something definitely seemed off about Sky, but Scarlett forced herself to snap out if her thoughts.

"Now you draw it on me," Scarlett said, holding the marker out to Sky.

"Why?"

"Because it only works if it is a two-way bond." Scarlett knew that she had been being silly.

Nephilim were not real and Sky was certainly not one of them. But this nagging thought of seeing her and Sky's bond being sealed in a more permanent way had appealed itself to Scarlett. Even if it was just pretend.

Sky rolled her eyes as she drew a rune identical to the one on her neck, her method mired rushed and sloppy. She finished within a matter of seconds.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Yes," Scarlett admitted, beaming as she cleaned up her markers as placed them in a pile on the glass coffee table.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Dude, are you going to watch your nerd show or not? I think they just turned it on."

Scarlett forced her eyes back to the news, despite the cold feeling she had in doing so.

Sky was right, they had turned it on, but she could tell something was wrong, the news reporter was panicked and the people in the background were running and screaming.

"What's going…" But before she could complete her sentence the room temperature had dropped several degrees and the glass, orb-like chandelier, had started flickering

"...On" Scarlett finished just as the electricity flared out, leaving them in darkness.

"Crap" Sky said getting up and running back into her room.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett questioned. What could possibly be in her room that could turn the power back on?

Oh. Scarlett thought to herself, feeling stupid, She's probably getting a flashlight.

Instead, Sky emerged from her room carrying a large sack of something. But what could it have been?

"What the hell!"

Was Sky crazy? Scarlett could only imagine what she planned to do with the sack, but Sky had simply spilled its contents onto the floor. As the shards spilled out, they began to look more and more ordinary? Was that salt?

Why was Sky pouring salt on the floor?

, "What are you doing?" Scarlett asked frantically.

"Shh," Sky answered, not looking up from her ridiculous task.

Scarlett was at a loss of what to do,"Sky, are you insane?"

"If only," She chuckled, still pouring out the salt, Scarlett could see the line she had poured was beginning to take the shape of a circle. Why? Scarlett had no idea what was going on but it was making an enormous mess.

"Stop! You are getting it all over the carpet!" Scarlett yelled, hoping that would get her friend to stop.

She remembered when they had first got that stupid thing, Scarlett hated the furry white carpet, and it was so expensive, but Sky had insisted. Eventually, Scarlett agreed to get it, hoping Sky would end up putting it in her room, but no, obviously it had to go in the living room where Scarlett would have to look at it every day. Unfortunately, this observation did nothing to cease the girl. A bright red light flashed outside the window, lighting up the whole city as if in response, thunder rolled in from the distance being dragged along by the overpowering lightning.

"What was that?" Scarlett jumped up at the red light taking over the city from outside the ceiling-high windows.

"Nothing, Scarlett. Everything is going to be fine." Sky said in a voice that was supposed be soothing but Scarlett could hear the fear hidden away in it to try to keep Scarlett calm.

She could see the uneasiness in Sky's eyes. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. Scarlett's attention had been recaptured by the startling red light rippling through the city was, now, outside the window behind Sky, speeding closer at an impossible rate

"Uh, Sky? Sky?" She said slowly, her speech ability seemed to have shut down

"What?" Sky asked, unaware of the dangers charging forward behind her.

Closer, closer, moved the light.

"Sky, move!" Scarlett screamed as the red light had reached them in what seemed like a million moments yet at the same time, none at all, since Scarlett had focused on its arrival.

White lightning lit up the room. It was an electrifying sensation that spread across the area. There was a blast of blinding red light and black ink. Pieces of glass ripped themselves around the apartment, compelled by the impossible wind. The salt that Sky had so carefully poured out was thrown up in the wind as well.

Scarlett looked at Sky, who was just standing there, completely still, looking at Scarlett with a blank expression on her face. That's when Scarlett must have blacked out because what Scarlett remembered after could have only been a dream or a hallucination.

Sky seemed to be frozen in time while the rest of the apartment was being torn apart. She was glowing. Sky was actually glowing white. The runes that Scarlett had drawn on Sky's arm lit up gold as they were being absorbed into her skin. Then, Scarlett thought she heard Sky scream, a name, not Scarlett's, but a foreign name she had never heard before. The name had sounded so familiar, but Scarlett hadn't even heard the sound of Sky's voice, the deafening blast of the windows had rendered her ears useless. The only thing she could hear was distant screams and a loud ringing noise.

Scarlett watched as a man appeared out of nowhere next to Sky as if the flying prices of salt and glass had created him. She could tell he had dark hair, blue eyes… and, was he wearing a trenchcoat? He seemed to have known. Sky for a long time. As if the man and Sky had been through some experiences together.

The man took her arm, in what looked like concern, but jerked back when he touched her as if he had been burned. Scarlett realized why fire had been was literally pumping through Sky's body. It seemed as though The fire combined with the gold runes rendered the strange man helpless.

Scarlett started to notice, dazedly, that something was burning her, and she looked down to realize that she was glowing white, and identical runes marked the flesh on her body were sparkling a shining silver. The silver glowing on Scarlett's skin; mirrored the gold runes glowing on Sky.

Scarlett registered the scream again. Taking place somewhere off in the distance. Who were they from? She watched as the fire coursed through Sky's body, visible beneath her skin. Scarlett heard as the screams became louder and closer when she realized it was herself who had been crying out, Screaming because of the incredible pain the lightning had put her through. But the pain was more than being struck by lightning, it seemed to be caused by the runes absorbing into her skin.

The man took notice of Scarlett, giving her an incomprehensible stare. Scarlett must have looked insane to the man because his mysterious gaze shifted into confusion and shock. It was as if the man was surprised to notice the marks glowing on her skin. He seemed to be amazed that the runes appeared at all. The man began to reach out to Scarlett but stopped when Sky gripped his arm, holding him back, away from Scarlett. The man looked back at Sky, clearly taking into account her look of warning.

Scarlett tore her gaze away from the strange man to see pieces of glass flying towards her from across the room; the glass tore a piece of her skin and continued to soar in the air towards Sky. Scarlett felt a warm sticky liquid drip down her face, her hand reached up to touch it as everything went black.

øøø

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Scarlett willed her eyes open. At first, all she could see were blotches of colors. The colors and shapes began to morph into sharper structures.

After a few moments of blinking her eyes repeatedly, Scarlett could make out the figure standing at the edge of the bed. Sky.

Sky had removed the diagnostic clipboard from the edge of the bed and inspected it apathetically. If she had noticed Scarlett had regained consciousness, she gave no signs of showing it.

The stale hospital room smell wafted from the air vents into the crude, pale, and sickening hospital room. What had happened? Why was she here?

Scarlett scooched herself up the bed, trying to get the shorter girl's attention. Success. Sky looked up from the clipboard.

"Look who decided to join the rest of the world," Sky sneered, crossing her arms over her black cropped shirt

They were at the hospital. But which one? Why wasn't Sky wearing her scrubs? Wasn't she supposed to be working? Were they not in the hospital in which she worked?

"Which hospital? " Scarlett asked

"Saint Abel,"

So this was Sky's hospital. Shouldn't she be in something other than a skin-tight shirt and black ripped jeans? How did she get away with this?

"What happened? Why am I here?" Scarlett tried to save the less pressing questions for later

"Nothing much. You got struck by lightning." Sky said plainly as she shrugged"What'd you dream about?"

"What?" Scarlett said, taking a minute to register what was going on "But so did you. You were struck by lightning too." Scarlett pointed out fidgeting with the puke green blanket that covered her.

Ironically fitting, for a hospital, Scarlett thought, Someone who works here must have a bad sense of humor. Wait. Doesn't Sky have to make the beds at the hospital every time she ditches work? No wonder. Scarlett had already lost herself in her thoughts, again.

"Don't you remember?" Sky asked crossing her arms "I went to the kitchen to get more popcorn before the lightning came." She coaxed in an annoying way, "Also, ya' like your blanket?"

"Whatever," Scarlett said, not in the mood to argue, throwing back the disgusting thin blanket instead

"No." Sky said, moving to block Scarlett from getting out of bed

Scarlett was really getting annoyed by her, she had to go to the bathroom. Why wouldn't she let her go?

"Can I at least use my phone?" Scarlett asked

"To do what?"

Shouldn't Sky be worrying about a different patient? Is this what she really did at work all day? Shit around? Wait. Didn't Scarlett have to go to work? What time was it?

"How long have I been asleep?" Scarlett said, hoping she wasn't too late for work.

"Thirteen hours 7 minutes," Sky said and was beginning to pace back and forth as she scrolled through the contacts on Scarlett's phone.

Scarlett groaned and fell back into her lumpy bed which creaked on impact. She rolled over to face Sky and dramatically gasped.

"Oh no, what am I to do? I only got struck by lightning."

Sky opened her mouth to respond when a sharp knock sounded on the door. Both girls whipped their heads towards the noise.

"Um, excuse me, Dr. Jackson, you are needed in room 108." Said a tall Chinese woman with thin lips.

"Yeah, give me like two minutes," She said, still looking down at Scarlett's phone

"No. We need you now!" The doctor scowled irritatedly, clearly, this doctor wasn't very happy with Sky's extended privileges at work

Sky sighed and stopped pacing.

She turned towards her friend. "No work today." She said firmly, "you better be here when I get back."

Scarlett followed with her eyes as the two doctors walked out of the room.

"Ok, does this have anything to do with the Particle Accelerator storm?" Sky's voice slowly became quieter behind the metal door as she walked toward room 108. Scarlett took this moment to grab her phone and dial a number. The phone rang only for a short amount of time before someone picked up.

øøø

The patient was sleeping covered in a blanket the same color as Scarlett's. Sky almost smiled proudly at the sheets before registering the situation. The boy was very dead-looking, in a coma. He had brown hair combed up. The boy seemed about fifteen or sixteen. Sky was still staring down at the younger boy with her arms folded across her chest. In her hand held a file of Scarlett and the hospital's record of her accident.

"Ahem," A man a went, clearing his throat, and clearly asking for attention.

Sky didn't bother looking up him from her patient,"Yes, I see you, sir, will you please just wait one moment?" Sky asked irritably as she narrowed her eyes at the unconscious boy

Another anxious moment passed and the man grew more fidgety the longer he waited. "Excuse me, ... doctor?" he asked, not able to contain himself any longer, "What's wrong, exactly? Is he going to be all right?"

Sky looked up at the boy lying stiff in the bed. Sky knew that unless there was something special about the boy, he wasn't going to make it. She opened her mouth to tell the annoying man that the boy was most likely not going to be okay when she noticed the girl sitting next to him.

She had long dark hair, the shade of coffee beans, and eyes of the matching color. She seemed to be the annoying man's daughter by the way she clung onto the man's arm. The look on her face was painful, anybody could tell she had been crying for hours. She no longer had the heart to tell them the truth about the boy's condition.

Sky breathed in, "Well, I'm not sure yet sir. I need to know more about what happened. What time did you find, this… Mr.-"

"Allen. Mr. Barry Allen." The weary man sighed with a hand over his eyes, as if to block the obnoxious fluorescent lights from glaring at him.

"Right, what time did you find him?" Sky said in as much as a hopeful voice as she could conjure instead of bored or much less, hopeless.

"It was late last night." He began, Sky rolled her eyes but the man continued anyway, "I was done finishing my shift, and I went to check on him. When I got there, it was a mess. There were glass and blood everywhere. The skylight had broke, where the lightning hit it, and I guess Barry crashed into a wall of chemicals." The man's voice broke.

"Lightning?" Sky repeated

This must have been from the Particle Accelerator, like the lightning that had hit her and Scarlett.

"Yes, lightning." The man accommodated, "He was struck by it."

Oh really? Was he struck by it? Sky wanted to scream, I thought they had dinner together! She bit her tongue in order to refrain from voicing her sarcasm.

"Crap," she mumbled instead, "Around what time did your case at the farmhouse end?" She looked at the tacky clock hanging on the wall and discovered she had already been gone from Scarlett for fifteen minutes. How had that been possible?

Dear God, or whatever angel isn't a complete douche, that girl better not be gone when I get back. Sky thought, almost praying for it, although she was able to stop before one of those ridiculous creatures actually showed up, I have already left her alone for too long.

"Uh, God, I can't remember- how did you know I was there?" The man asked surprised.

"I'll tell you when you answer my question; Was it around the time of the Particle Accelerator explosion?" Sky asked impatiently even though she already knew that answer

"Yes. How did you know that?" The man looked shell shocked.

"Dad, what's going on? Is he going to be ok?" The girl asked nervously.

"Iris, sweetie," the man said to the girl, "not now."

"How old is he? Sixteen?" She asked trying to take her best guess

The boy really did look young

"He's 25." the man said flatly

Sky could tell she was definitely wearing on his patience.

"Oh. Thank you, Detective"

"How-."

Sky held back her smile. Wasn't it obvious? She wasn't pulling the information out of thin air. But when would he catch on to her? Hopefully soon.

"Not yet. What's your relation, to him?" She asked nodding her head towards Barry Allen.

"Child- adoptive child." he added

"Great."

What could Sky possibly do for Barry Allen? Scarlett had taken only hours to awake, but Barry? There no possible way for her to know. Unless she prayed- no, that wouldn't happen. She wouldn't drag them into her dilemma.

" He will be put on life support for however long he needs it." she concluded

"Thank you, Dr-,"

"Dr. Jackson. Dr. Sky Jackson. A pleasure to meet you Mr. West and Ms. ..."

"Iris West." the girl said quietly as if any sudden noise would cause her to break into tears.

"Dr. Jackson, Mr. Allen has a visitor. Well, two actually." said a nurse popping her head into the door.

Iris and her father exchanged confused looks.

"I guess I'll be on my way," said Sky, relieved to finally be able to leave the tense room

So often hospital rooms were like this, and all Sky was allowed to do was be polite. She hated this job. She hated this profession. If only she could have convinced them that she would be able to make enough money hustling pool games. She didn't understand why heaven's soldiers got to make her decisions for her. Especially Baltha-

"Wait!" Said Joe, tearing Sky from her train of thought "How do you know all this about me?"

Sky turned around to face Joe. "The file in your hand."

She was shocked that Joe hadn't figured it out before Sky explained it.

"While you thought I was looking at Barry, I was actually reading it. It has your name, the location of your case, what happened last night...I could go on."

Sky turned to start walking but then turned back to Joe "Oh and sorry about your partner. He must have been really brave." said Sky finally left the room

Sky had truly meant what she had said about Joe's partner. She always had a profound amount of respect for those who risked and even gave their lives for the safety of others. Especially in Sky's true line of work...

øøø

Suddenly lightning lit up the room. It was an electrifying sensation that spread across the area. There was a blast of blinding red light and black ink. Scarlett looked at Sky, who was just standing there, completely still, looking at Scarlett with a blank expression on her face.

Sky seemed to be frozen in time while the rest of the apartment was being torn apart. She was glowing. Sky was actually glowing white. She could hear Scarlett screaming in the background. The runes that she had drawn on Sky's arm lit up gold as they were being absorbed into her skin. Sky yelled a name, one she had never said in front of Scarlett. Then he appeared, as he always did when she called out to him. His dark hair tousled and trenchcoat had been bloodied, blue eyes glaring at her after he assessed the situation as if saying 'What the hell did you do this time?' He took her arm, to examine it, but the moment he touched her, he let go, like she had somehow burned him. She turned to look at Scarlett, who was being struck down by pieces of glass and had passed out.

øøø

2 years ago…

Sky turned to head into one of Chicago's many alleyways. The wind howled as it collided with her bare arms. Sky neglected the cold, unable to care about anything other than the hunt. Sky examined the building on her left that was plastered in colorful graffiti. This is where she had tracked down the vampire nest too.

The building had definitely seen better days. Each window had been boarded up, blocking any light from seeping inside. The bricks looked more like compacted dust than stone. There were plenty of stains stuck onto the side of the building, all seemed like they were blood.

She reached for the handle of the large metal door leading into the building. It was rusted and most of the paint had chipped off, leaving behind a color Sky couldn't recognize.

"Well what do we have here?" said a voice behind her, before she could even get the door to budge

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face who had spoken. In front of her stood nine vampires, all clad in leather, not unlike herself. They were all smiling at her, fangs out like she was their next meal. Sky chuckled at the thought.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a hunter," said a middle-aged woman with graying hair

Her comment was followed by a chorus of laughter from the rest of the nest. Sky could see many of them looked young, they probably hadn't been much older than her when they were turned. Others, though, seemed like they had been closer to the age of the grey-haired vampire. Quickly, Sky counted the number of vampires she was facing. Nine. Nine Vampires. It shouldn't be too hard to kill them

A vampire with the face of a young man, who had probably been in his early thirties, pushed his way to the front. It was hard to miss the way the crowd parted for him. He was probably the leader. His dark hair seemed untamed like he hadn't brushed it for years. Oh well, it wouldn't matter what it looked like in a few seconds anyway.

"To what do I owe the pleasure...," he hissed before his face lit up in recognition, "...Herondale"

Sky smiled at her name. She missed hearing it. The name hadn't been spoken in so long, "Oh, no, no, no" she said, admiring the seraph blade in her hand, "The pleasure's all mine"

Sky looked back up at the vampires, both sides ready to attack, "Michael!" she yelled, and the seraph blade came to life, glowing gold. Vampires threw themselves at her but she swiftly severed their heads before they could even scratch her. The gray-haired woman swung at her with a dagger. She raised her seraph blade in the air, crashing two weapons together, stopping the bar before it could hit her. Sky kept her blade above her head as the woman tried to force the bar through the blade. She kicked the woman in her stomach, using the distraction to slice her head from her neck.

Eight vampires were lying dead on the ground, cold and unmoving. Sky rolled her shoulders back, satisfied with a job well done. Eight vampires dead in less than a minute. Wait-eight? There were nine!

Before Sky could turn around, something hit her hard in the back, knocking her to the ground. She landed right next to the head of a young girl with bright red hair. The wind had been knocked out of her lungs. Her seraph blade by her side, yet just out of reach. Sky stretched her arm toward it, trying to grab it before her attacker could strike again.

Too late. The vampire -the leader, kicked it away. The blade skidded until it hit the side of the building. He stood over her, a twisted expression planted on his face.

"Sky Herondale" he growled above her

"So you've heard of me?"

Sky combed the area for a weapon in her reach, yet careful not to take her eyes off him for too long. The dagger! It was so close, yet she couldn't reach it.

"Who hasn't these days?" he continued "Sky Herondale. The girl with the golden sword. You've slaughtered thousands of 'monsters'. You know, some even say you've been raised by angels."

Sky rolled to her left, reaching out to grab the dagger. The leader realized what was happening, only too late. She leaped up and lacerated the vampire's head

Øøø

"Um," said a voice, cutting into Caitlin and Scarlett's conversation.

The two women looked up from the where they were seated at the desk in the cortex room of S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin, being a high-class doctor (and because of paperwork Doctor Wells, head of S.T.A.R. Labs filled out), was able to sign Scarlett and Barry Allen out of the hospital, agreeing that they would be treated at the laboratory instead with more intensive care. Loads of even more paperwork later, Barry lay motionless on a cot of S.T.A.R. Labs, his sister, Iris, watching over him.

Scarlett, having convinced Caitlin she had recovered, was allowed to roam around the room, as long as she stayed within Caitlin's sight. Scarlett had tried in the long hours she had been there, to get as many words as possible out of Caitlin. The doctor just sat staring at the wall, occasionally letting out an "mmm" or "yeah", to show Scarlett she was paying a bit of attention to what she was saying. But all she could think about was Ronnie, her fiance killed in the Particle Accelerator.

"Did I miss something?" a Puerto Rican man with dark shoulder length hair said, standing in the doorframe of the Cortex.

Caitlin didn't make a move to respond as if she hadn't noticed the man's entrance at all. Scarlet stood up, knowing it was up to her to explain the situation; Caitlin was grieving, and Iris, still sitting on the bed with a comatose Barry, knew not what to say.

"Hi," Scarlett initiated as she offered her hand for the man to shake, "My name is Scarlett Patterson."

"Cisco Ramon" the man countered, accepting the handshake, "Why might you be here?"

Iris, stayed silent, not willing to offer Scarlett any aide in explaining. She stroked Barry's face lovingly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Scarlett looked away from the depressing sight and back at Cisco, who stood eagerly for an answer.

"Barry Allen and I," Scarlett started, gesturing towards the boy on the bed, "were hit by lightning from the Accelerator explosion. Harrison Wells has transferred us here from the hospital. He and Caitlin are trying to figure out what's going on in our bodies or something."

"Put some Windex on it." he suggested, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips

"What?" Scarlett asked.

Was he trying to make a joke? Did he work here? It seemed as though everyone besides Caitlin had left their jobs at S.T.A.R. Labs after the Particle Accelerator explosion.

"It's from… nevermind" Cisco sighed.

Cisco ignored Iris and Barry as he walked over to Caitlin, talking softly in her ear, trying to comfort her. Clearly, they were close friends.

Ding.

Cisco moved away from Caitlin so he could reach into his pocket and grab his phone.

"Tell Ms. Patterson she is free to leave" Cisco read aloud, then looked back up at Scarlett and announced again in a monotone voice; "You are free to leave."

øøø

When Sky was hit by the Particle Accelerator explosion and even her angel couldn't figure out what was going on, Sky had been taken to heaven. Again. Sky hated heaven. It was swarming with angels and Sky hated angels. Those stuck-up sons of bitches who thought they could run her life ever since she was twelve. There were only a few, Sky didn't want to throttle.

When Sky had arrived in heaven, Michael was already waiting. His face was painted in a disapproving glare. Balthazar, the not-so-bad angel that flown Sky up to heaven this time, left the room cautiously, not wanting to become the victim of Michael's attention. He stepped through the doorframe and into the hallway all without making a sound yet Michael still spared him an annoyed look. Balthazar let the door slam behind him, leaving Sky alone with the archangel.

"What happened?" he growled, the hazel eyes of his temporary vessel bore into Sky's head

"I don't know-" Sky started, not wanting to shorten his temper further

Everytime Sky messed up and Michael lost his temper, he had taken it out on one of the angels who had made the mistake of befriending her. Of all the angels, Sky hated Michael the most. The respect he was given by the angels was built on the fear of being punished.

Many angels started out by treating Sky almost as an equal, or a not-quite-friend. But they had all learned from their mistakes, all except two; Balthazar and Castiel, causing them to suffer at Michael's hand the most, never standing up to him. No, Sky was the only one ever stupid enough to truly oppose Michael, to have a will of her own. But now was not the time to defy, not when her angels were at risk.

"What happened?" he repeated, drawing out each word

Sky cleared her throat hold nervously, "Um, Scarlett Patterson-"

"Your charge," he interrupts

Sky rolled her eyes. She didn't like to think of Scarlett as 'her charge'. Yes, that's all she meant to Sky when they had initially met, but Scarlett grew quickly on her. She rapidly gained the title of 'friend'.

"Sure." Sky said, in a hurry to continue on with her story, "anyway, she found the lore book on Nephilim. I let her use markers to draw runes on the both of us. She thought it was pretend and she was going to stop talking about it after she drew out the runes-"

Michael raised an eyebrow, "She drew the runes?"

"Yes," Sky said softly.

"She drew Nephilim-Enochian Runes, which have never been documented or even seen for thousands of years. Runes that even you have no idea what they look like?"

"Yes," she repeated.

If Sky didn't know any better, she would say he look impressed - a hard task to accomplish with Michael - she felt a burst of pride for her friend.

"Central City's S.T.A.R. Labs had turned on their Particle Accelerator, which jacked up and exploded. I think the wave affected us while bearing the runes.

"She, um," Sky paused before restarting, "We both have, like, some weird-ass superspeed, now."

"The Speed of God." Michael confirmed

Sky could barely handle the holy-talk in this place. Sure, it was heaven. But God was gone. He left. Why did all of the angels continue to believe in him?

Sky rubbed her forehead, just wanting to be allowed to return home already.

"Yeah, okay, now can you explain to me what happened to us?" Sky crossed her arms.

Luckily, Michael dismissed her attitude, "the runes on your bodies, they have been...reactivated in a way. Your charge has the power to energize them. She is able to make them work."

"Okay, and um the speed?" returning her forehead to her hand as a headache aroused

"As I stated before, You have the Speed of God. You have the same abilities a true Nephilim has, who is born with an angel parent."

Sky couldn't help but smirk to herself. She always had a little bit problem with 'True Nephilim' and how they had more grace, more power than any Nephilim descendant. But Sky would never say this was jealousy, no, definitely not that.

The archangel droned on further, Sky had to refrain herself from smacking him. She could swear he was in love with the sound of his voice.

"You, are a bit of an oddball however," Michael lectured, finally getting Sky's attention.

Again, Sky bit her tongue, swallowing a witty remark.

"You have my fire in your veins-" The archangel spoke with distaste as if his fire was too sacred for this Nephilim.

"Your fire?" Sky detested, just as shocked and repulsed as Michael was.

"Yes. The fire of my sword. Michael's Sword." The archangel said this as if it was common knowledge.

"Isn't that supposed to be your vessel?" Sky began to pace.

"Not necessarily" Michael looked at the arms of his vessel and back to Sky, "The sword is both literal," he gestured at Sky, "And a metaphor for the Righteous Man." He almost chuckled at his last comment.

Sky rolled her eyes once again. This last year in Heaven consisted of all the angels talking about that man. Even - no - especially Castiel had turned on her. Almost every time she saw him, all he wanted to talk about was the Righteous Man he hadn't even met yet. 'Dean saved his brother by trading his soul' 'Dean is so brave' 'Dean just cleared out a vampire nest.' 'Dean' 'Dean' 'Dean'. Sky swore if she heard that name come out of Castiel's mouth one more time...

"Sky. You may go. Make sure your charge has not been killed." Michael rolled his eyes.

With all relief that suddenly filled Sky, Michael might as well have told her God was planning to create another Christmas. Finally, she could leave the snotty shit who claimed to be an archangel.

øøø

"Just, 1 more mile?" Caitlin spoke into an intercom, protected on one side of the glass. Scarlett shot Caitlin an unappreciating look but returned to the treadmill all the same.

Scarlett had originally left S.T.A.R. Labs when Dr. Wells had made it clear she had overstayed her welcome, but Caitlin had renewed her invitation after learning about the girl's superspeed that seemed to be an effect of being struck by the Particle Accelerator.

"Uh, Caitlin?" Cisco said as he entered the room, "what is going on here?" Cisco noticed Scarlett and sent a questioning glance at Caitlin, "I thought I told her to leave."

Caitlin rushed to Cisco, "Good. You're here. You won't believe this but after Scarlett was struck by the lightning, she got this power! She has superspeed, Cisco!"

"You had me at 'hello'" Cisco said, trying to point out he got no such greeting from Caitlin.

Nevertheless, he followed her into the room Scarlett stood in.

Caitlin nodded at Scarlett to start the treadmill backup and continue running. Thanks to Cisco, S.T.A.R. Lab's best - and now only - mechanical engineer, the treadmill was able to keep up with Scarlett's superspeed.

Scarlett started the treadmill off with five miles an hour. Cisco couldn't see what the fuss was about. Even he could run at such a pace. But Scarlett kept increasing the speed, faster and faster…

Twenty…

Thirty…

Fifty…

Eighty…

Two hundred…

Silver lightning crackled off Scarlett's body. She was finally satisfied with the speed of the treadmill and ceased increasing it.

Cisco tried to come up with an explanation for what was happening, but when he opened his mouth, he found he was speechless.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Caitlin whispered, almost to herself.

At last, Cisco regained his ability to speak, "Woah."

"Scarlett!" Caitlin called.

The streaks of silver lightning were suddenly in front of them. When Caitlin and Cisco finally processed what had happened, they realized Scarlett had run off the treadmill and was now standing in front of them.

"Jesus Christ!" Cisco yelped at the girl who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I'm tired, can I stop?" Scarlett whined. "Actually, I'm not really tired but I'm lazy and want to watch Netflix." Scarlett babbled on.

"You discover you have Superpowers but don't care because you'd rather watch Netflix?" Cisco was taken aback.

"Can I at least take a break?" Scarlett bargained.

Caitlin caved first, "T.V. remote is on the desk." she sighed

Scarlett speed away from the two scientists in a blur of silver electricity, leaving them staring after her.

Scarlett sat down on the desk-chair in the cortex, ready to relax for a moment. She picked up the remote and turned the television on that was mounted overhead. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and made herself comfortable.

The News came on, Scarlett sighed and raised the remote again, preparing to change the input, when she saw the headline beneath the reporter.

SUPERHERO TAKES DOWN ARMED BANK-ROBBERS CARRYING FREEZE GUNS

Deciding this peaked her interest enough, Scarlett turned up the volume.

"... the story of not another vigilante, but a superhero on the rise." said the news broadcaster

Caitlin and Cisco, entered the room. Cisco had been checking up on her state of grieving over her dead fiance, but fell silent as they saw the T.V.

"That's right Joanne. I am reporting to you live, from the scene where a new superhero is taking down bank robbers who seem to be carrying ice guns which have knocked the bank tellers out. Paramedics have gotten ahead of these employees and are saying they are severely injured."

Behind the reporter, a safe distance away, the alleged superhero beating the bank robber. Scarlett could see that it wasn't ice-guns that were freezing the setting and police officers. Instead of guns, ice was shooting out of the villain's fingers. On the on the superhero's arm were runes that were glowing gold. They looked exactly like the ones Scarlett had seen on herself in the dream she had after she was knocked unconscious by the lightning. The superhero was shooting fire out of her hands as the robbers met it with their ice The girl was clad in all black with a high collared crop top, knee high boots, and black skin tight pants, laced in gold on the sides. On the front of her shirt was a gold emblem shaped like lightning.

The bankrobbers released their freeze-powers towards the hero, but it was clear the Superhero's fire was far superior. Eventually, she weakened them enough to finally knock them out. All of them fell to the floor as she sped around, in a speed that only Scarlett could match, all while the gold lightening spilled from her body, leaving a wake in her path.

The camera returned to the reporter after all the action had subsided.

"This hero has stopped them, but the question is, where is she going to put them? I am Rosie Ross, channel 5 news."

"Whoah," Cisco said still staring at the TV before tearing his gaze away to look at Scarlett, "Well it seems the two of you have a need. A need for speed."

"Top Gun?" Scarlett asked, unimpressed with his pop-culture reference.

"And why might you still be here?" A voice came from behind the group.

"Dr. Wells, Scarlett, um, has acquired some powers." Caitlin explained to the crippled man.

"What do you mean by, powers?" Dr. Wells, leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Like, super speed?" Scarlett mumbled under her breath and looked to the ground.

øøø

"Are you out of your mind, Herondale?" Michael roared.

Sky stood with her arms crossed across from Michael and a handful of other angels, Balthazar and Castiel included. Here she was, back in heaven, getting yelled at, again. The process had grown dull, and frankly, Sky was just plain disinterested.

"When I told you about the gifts you attained, I did not intend for you to use them like this!"

"You, an angel, don't want me to use my powers to save lives?" Sky asked coyly.

"Do you even know how many demons will be on your ass now, dear?" Balthazar asked.

"Wait. You're defending him?" Sky turned her attention to the angel, who she thought was an ally.

Balthazar stood silently but it was clear whose side he had taken.

"Cassie?" she pleaded.

Castiel turned his head away, but she had known him long enough to recognize the smile that played at the corners of his mouth. Good, at least she had someone.

Sky stood up straighter, knowing not to reveal who Castiel truly allied himself with. Instead, she pretended he was on Michael's side, luckily, she knew Castiel was an angel she could always rely on to have her back.

"You were on national television!" Raphael piped in, much to Sky's annoyance.

Sky always thought of Raphael as a tryhard wannabe who copied everything Michael did, despite being a powerful archangel himself. Everything Raphael did got on her nerves.

"I don't regret saving people," Sky glared at Michael once again.

"You will when Alistair finds out you're a full-powered Nephilim now!" Michael retorted.

"Alistair? You think I give a shit about Alistair?" She scoffed

"What will happen when Alistair is on your ass, so you can't look after your charge? Or worse, your charge gets hurt because you're a superhero now?" Michael spat.

"I'll deal with him!" Sky threw her arms in the air, "it's not like it's Lucifer." she muttered.

"What was that?" Michael leaned in closer to hear what Sky had to say.

"Nothing." Sky muttered once again.

"No, share, I insist." The archangel leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I said it's not like it's Lucifer we're talking about!" Sky shouted to ring in the ears of every angel.

"Sky," hissed Castiel under his breath.

"Your brothers, Cassie," Sky turned the rest of the angels in the room, "are a pile of crap!"

"Sky," he said again, this time louder so that a few angels could hear him, "enough."

"Give me back my seraph blade." Michael said in a hushed voice.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded as to why he would ever demand such a thing.

Michael's seraph blade was her best. Her strongest. Sky never thought she would ever be forced to give it up.

"The blade." he hissed, "Now."

Sky reluctantly reached to her belt, unclasping the Seraph blade that had been in her possession since she was twelve. It felt like she was losing a best friend. Sky held it out to Michael, who snatched it away aggressively.

"Go home, Herondale, before I kill you instead." Michael seethed

"Bite me." She crossed her arms in a final act of defiance, but turned to leave anyway.

Her pride was too hurt to risk being damaged anymore that day.

øøø

Sky zapped from the exit of heaven into the abandoned factory, the lights exploded into small fragments, as she appeared, showering sparks everywhere. The room went dark, almost nothing was visible.

"You shouldn't be here, Starbolt. It's not very safe." A man faced Sky with mock urgency as he leaned up against a wall opposite to the Nephilim.

Sky ignored the nickname, it was kind of catchy anyway.

Suddenly, the man's eyes flicked yellow, confirming what Sky already suspected.

Marax chuckled as he walked towards Sky, the Demon getting closer and closer to her, and at every step he seemed to be growing in power.

"Alistair tells me you're all powered up now, Starbolt." He tilted his head as if he was trying to picture it, "got the whole Superhero getup and everything"

"I know and let me tell you, all of those years of kicking demon-ass, got me to be a real natural"

Marax laughed, "What're you gonna do, Starbolt? Call Cassie for help?"

He chuckled a little more before finally composing himself, "C'mon, now. I'm a Prince of Hell. You can't beat me."

"I will literally bet you cash on that, demon" she said as she reached to unhook her seraph blade from her belt.

Sky's blood went cold as her hands grabbed onto thin air. Her blade wasn't there. Suddenly, the recent memory of having to give Michael the damned blade back sped through her mind. She was defenseless in the presence of a greater demon. Perfect. Her day was going just perfect.

She felt her blood pumping through her body as she tried to figure out what to do. Her mind was going blank, she had no good options. She hoped the demon couldn't tell that she was scared out of her mind.

Instead of running away, Sky backed away the demon and stared it in the eye, "Get away. Or else…" she spoke steadily.

"Or else, what?" Marax grinned, clearly his day was going great, as he moved closer to Sky.

Sky couldn't find a response. What could she possibly do? Run away? Fight and possibly die? She couldn't - wouldn't - die and leave Scarlett alone with her new powers. Leave Scarlett to fend for herself in the dark world of angels, demons, and monsters.

The demon rolled his eyes, "What no seraph blades?" the Marax taunted, amused with himself.

What do I do? She thought, What do I do?

She wasn't prepared to face the demon. She could have stood a chance though, if it weren't for goddamned Michael!

Use his fire, said a tiny voice in the back of her head,

Michael's fire! Of course.

Sky raised her arms up, positioning them so the pointed at Marax and willed the fire to come. The flames began to shoot out of her hands and arms, straight at the demon, but it didn't reach him. With a wave of his hand, the fire blew out.

Marax sighed before continuing as if nothing happened, "But really Sky? You're playing superhero? I bet somebody wasn't very happy when they found out what you were doing!" he taunted, again.

"Shut the hell up!" she retorted, relieved her wit had returned.

Sky twitched her arms, and the fire returned. There was no way Sky could defeat him, but she had to try anyway, she had to stand her ground. Once again, she thrust her fire at the demon. Hopeful, that there was a solution to her problem. Knowing the princes of hell, this probably wasn't the solution.

Marax started to walk back towards the hero, "Starbolt, you just tried that. It didn't work. Why would you do it again?" Marax bellowed and began to cackle.

"Crap," Sky muttered as the demon snapped his fingers, diminishing the rest of the flames.

All that could be seen was the occasional spark of gold, the heavenly fire, a set of yellow eyes, and one of gold. And that's all she remembered. All she remembered before she passed out, a loser in combat.

As soon as she woke up, alone in the dark factory, she was lying in a pool of a thick and sweet-smelling liquid. Blood, Sky recognised. There was no way it was anyone's but her own. Her insides felt empty as if her intestines had been removed. Suddenly, Sky couldn't breath, her throat became clogged as a warm substance clawed it's way up. She choked, blood spewing everywhere. Internal Bleeding. Crap.

She had to get out of here, had to stand up- to find Scarlett, make her draw one of those damned runes on her. She rolled onto her stomach, not without an immense amount of pain, and began working her way off the ground. But it hurt to much, and she collapsed, face-first onto the ground, heaving up the blood again.

Sky was half grateful nobody was here to see her pathetically struggle to stand up. It was gross and ugly, not at all like how beatings were depicted in movies, with the cuts and blood in all the right places to make the actors look even hotter. No, it was nothing like this.

She finally was able to muster enough strength to stand up and speed her way to S.T.A.R. Labs, or so she hoped. Honestly, she wasn't entirely sure where she ended up, the view from the floor wasn't the greatest.

øøø

Scarlett was suddenly blinded by a streak of gold lightning a figure zoomed into the cortex. It stopped in the center of the room, the stop diminishing the golden lightning. The figure doubled over, coughing. Scarlett could see now, that the figure was a girl, clad-in-black, and hurt.

She looked behind her to see Cisco biting his fist, as if trying to conceal his excitement. Next to him stood Caitlin, whose jaw dropped to the floor. Scarlett looked back at the figure and realized who it was. The Superhero from the News. She looked like she was about to pass out. There was blood all over the floor, leading up to her body lying on the ground.

It was clear that it was the girl, Scarlett could see she had the long gold hair. She looked to be in her twenties, the same age as Scarlett. Even if she wasn't in the costume, her speed was a giveaway. Definitely the Superhero.

While Cisco, and Caitlin kept their distance, unsure of what to do, Scarlett rushed up to the girl, trying to find any possible way for her to help.

"Back pocket." the girl groaned when Scarlett reached her.

Scarlett wondered for a moment what she was talking about before realizing the she meant for her to reach into the girl's back pocket.

Her hands found a cold metal stick-like object and pulled it out.

What was it? It looked like a mix between a wand and an art tool. As Scarlett fascinated herself with the foreign object, the bleeding girl shed mercy on Scarlett, giving her more instructions.

"Healing Rune" the girl said, before coughing more blood

Healing Rune? Like the ones she drew right before the Particle Accelerator explosion? Her mind was racing, pieces to complete her thoughts and logic spiraling away from each other.

Healing rune. She drawn runes before. Not the healing rune, of course, but somehow, she knew how to draw it. She knows what this girl is talking about, right? Does she want Scarlett to use the metal thing in her hand to draw it? She must.

Scarlett was not really sure how her decisions were made next, maybe they were pure instinct. Why would this girl ask for a healing rune from a work of fiction? But at the same time, it all made sense and Scarlett lifted the girl's arm up to get a better angle. She pressed the object onto the girl's skin, holding it not like a pencil, but as an extension of her arm.

The girl screamed as she created the rune, but Scarlett continued, somehow knowing this rune needed to be completed. She painted it on, just like the ones she drew on Sky, and it felt natural, it felt right,like this was something she was meant to do her whole life.

As soon as the rune was finished, the girl stopped screaming. That was good. It had to be. Scarlett turned the girl over so that Scarlett could see the girl's face.

Slowly, the girl's wounds start to shrink and disappear. What was happening? It was working. As much as Scarlett believed it would, it was still a shocking sight to see.

"What the hell just happened?" Cisco said

"She healed me," said the girl, her voice normal, now that it wasn't filled with pain

Not only was the voice back to normal, but it was also far too familiar.

Sky.

The girl was Sky.

Scarlett knew that voice anywhere - her face was still unrecognizable. Despite being healed, she was still covered in blood. - but it was definitely her.

Sky seemed to pick up on the mess that she was, "Um, towel?"

The others still in shock, did nothing. Scarlett moved and helped Sky stand up in case she needed more help.

"Um, yeah, I'm not really sure what happened," Scarlett let go of Sky once she was sure Sky could stand. "Sky?" Scarlett whispered to Sky.

Dr. Wells had wheeled himself into the cortex. Instead of an expression of fascination or surprise, which was how Scarlett expected to see him, he showed only irritation.

"Can I help you?" He asked Sky coldly.

Both Scarlett and Sky looked up at him, not noticing his entrance. Caitlin hurried over to Dr. Wells, softly explaining what was happening as best she could - Caitlin still didn't understand Scarlett's sudden recognition of the superhero they had seen on the T.V. earlier. There were a lot of things that Caitlin didn't understand with Scarlett. Whatever the hell she did to the superhero, how she knew how to do it.

She could catch some of the words being exchanged between them.

"...superhero on T.V. ..."

"...I think Scarlett knows her…"

"...magically healed…"

"...I don't know…"

Sky stood up and sped over to stand directly in front of Dr. Wells. If the man was surprised, he didn't show it.

"You," she growled at him, "are so freaking screwed."

Doctor Wells threw his head back in laughter. The girl didn't move. She was standing her ground against the stubborn man. It wasn't like Sky was scared of him, a mortal. She had stood up to angels - archangels before. He was nothing.

"And why's that?" he asked, "tell me Starbolt." He sneered as Sky flinched at the name, "What are you going to do to me?"

Sky considered killing him. He's a demon. He has to be a demon. How else would he know that name?

The girl chuckled, trying not to show fear. She had done this a million times before in front of angels, monsters, and demons, because, no, this man was not a demon. There had to be some logical explanation as to why Dr. Wells knew the name only demons had spoken.

A moment of silence passed before Scarlett worked up the courage to say something to Sky. Honestly Scarlett wasn't sure what to say. Should she yell at her? Try to forgive her? Tell everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs their secret? The other people in the room would ask questions, should she answer them? They did know about the super speed, but do they need to know about the runes? There were so many thoughts rushing through Scarlett's head, that she didn't know what she should do or say to anyone.

"This is your secret? The one you've been keeping from me for all these years?" she said harshly to Sky, before raising her voice to an even louder tone as her anger began to peak, "you knew those runes would work, that they were real. You could've told me, you could've said something, when I asked about them, when I-" Scarlett could barely form sentences, so she stormed out, not wanting to deal with anyone else that day.

"Soon, you're going to wish you never found out," Sky said under her breath, as she turned to follow Scarlett, leaving behind Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin

Sky caught up with Scarlett in the hallway, just as she was about to reach the elevator.

"Scarlett," she said, trying to get her to turn around.

Sky would do anything at that point to make her understand. There was a sickening amount of monsters and demons that would kill, literally, to find the Nephilim who can illustrate runes. And if there was one thing that Sky had been doing right, and would do right, it was to make sure that her best friend, her parabatai, would not get into harm's way.

The girl stopped her march and turned to look back at Sky. She always wanted to know what Sky had been hiding, she knew there was something, but now that she had finally gotten to that moment, Scarlett wasn't sure knowing the truth would even make up for all of Sky's lies. How many opportunities did Sky have to tell her, talk to her? How many times did Scarlett 'accidently' peek into Sky's room, just to get to know her friend better? And after all the chances Scarlett gave Sky, would she be able to forgive her? After moment of silence, just staring at each other, neither knowing what to say, Scarlett gave up and turned back to the elevator.

"Scarlett, wait," Sky said sadly.

"Why?" Scarlett snarled. She whipped her head to face Sky. "After knowing each other for over four years. You have been hiding all of that from me. I knew you were hiding something and you said it was nothing. That was a lie. How many more do you have for me?" Scarlett glared at Sky.

"I was trying to let you live normally." Sky tried to explain.

Sky didn't want to let her friend get involved with the hunter world. She didn't want demons or monsters to find another target. Now, there was only one way Scarlett was going to die, and it that is by being killed by one of them. No hunter, of anyone who ever knew about this world, had lived a full life. Sky had accepted it as a child. But could Scarlett?

Not only did Sky not want to let Scarlett into her world, but the Angels specifically gave her orders not to. The Nephilim descendancy was so sparse as it was- Sky only knowing a handful of others. They couldn't afford to have somebody who was given the luxury of living a normal life, be dragged into the one of fighting and hunting and killing and ultimately, being killed, themselves.

Nephilim are strong enough when they are fighting monsters and demons. But a rogue Nephilim… they could become even more powerful and dangerous. Especially when there was a full-blooded Nephilim.

Sky had done her best to keep Scarlett out of it, but it had been difficult, given how nosey she was. Scarlett had found - on multiple occasions - lore books, weapons, Angel Blade, holy oil, and almost any other form of hunting gear. Sky had tried to play it off, but she knew Scarlett didn't buy her crappy excuses.

"This is letting me live normally?" Scarlett snarled, reaching the damned elevator at last.

She pushed the button to the main floor, but as the doors started to close, Sky stuck her hand out, causing them to pull back to being completely open.

"I was just trying to protect you from my life!" Sky yelled, her hand still preventing the door from closing again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scarlett crossed her arms.

"Just stop trying to get away from me!" Sky tried to reason with Scarlett.

After their many years of friendship, Sky knew that Scarlett was too stubborn and too angry to let this one slide.

Scarlett pressed the close-door button repeatedly, knowing it wouldn't do anything, but she wanted to let Sky know that she yearned to be left alone.

"What do you want?" Sky gave up.

Scarlett stopped pushing the button and looked at Sky.

"The truth." Scarlett spoke slowly and stern.

"And this," Sky said gesturing to herself, "Isn't enough? This isn't the truth?"

"No. I want the entire truth. About me and about our powers and the runes and everything else that you never tell me about." Scarlett demanded.

It was clear that everyone back in the Cortex could hear them. If Sky told her anything here, they would hear everything. No, this was something that needed to be resolved in private.

"You never tell me anything!" Scarlett screamed at her friend, who only stood motionless, staring back at her, which only angered Scarlett more, "It's always you and your goddamn secrets!"

Sky removed her hand from the door and stood back from the elevator, giving Scarlett the ability to leave. Scarlett jumped at the opportunity, pressing the close-door button again, this time calmly and without any interference in the doorway.

Sky was left in an empty hallway as the elevator doors shut. She'd explain to Scarlett, she would, but right now was not the time.

Sky sighed and waited for the elevator to come back up. Scarlett wouldn't have been happy about having to share. And the one that Scarlett needed was space. She needed to sort whatever the hell was happening to her out.

''Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door,'' sang the Guns n' Roses ringtone on her phone.

Sky had that ringtone for only one 'person'. She reached into her pocket to retrieve it as fast as possible.

"Well look who finally learned to use their phone I bought them. Bravo" Sky said into the phone as the elevator finally opened again. She walked in, eager to get out of the building.

'I know what you just did.' a gravelly voice said back.

Well, this wasn't going to blow over well.

"Look before you go all 'wrath of God,' just listen to me-"

'Why didn't you just call me for help?'

Sky knew this is what he would ask her. She also knew if she even tried to ask Castiel for help, they would both be punished severely.

"After that whole Michael bullshit? No thanks."

'I would have come.'

"I know. And then what would Michael do if he found out?"

That left the caller speechless.

"Look, can you just meet me somewhere and I can explain?"

The 'person' on the other end sighed, 'Where?'

"You know where," she hung up as the doors opened to the main floor.

øøø

Sky had gone to their usual meeting spot, the bottom floor of the Public Parking Garage. Some of the lights were giving off a sicky-yellow glow, but most of them had just burnt out all together. It was the type of place that stoners would hang out; dark and always empty of cars. But tonight, it was completely vacant.

The smell of stale urine and liquor hung in the air. It was the typical smell in the garage so Sky didn't note it.

She walked forward, hands by her side, making her way to the center of the lot as she waited for her angel to make his appearance. She didn't defensively out her hands on the top of her blades, this angel she could trust.

The flutter of wings from behind her announced his arrival. Sky wasn't prepared for what would happen next. She turned around to greet Castiel, not expecting two more angels to have shown up as well.

Michael and Raphael stood sternly in front of her, a murderous look on their faces. Behind them, Castiel slinked into a shadow, hanging his head and refusing to look at Sky.

He had failed her. Sky should know that. But she couldn't expect - understand - that her angel did something like this.

"Goddamnit, Cassie." Sky shook her head.

"Oh, no," Michael spoke, "This was your doing." Michael advanced toward the Nephilim.

Sky backed away slowly from the two archangels, still weaponless without Michael's Seraph Blade.

"Hey," she said "Let me explain-"

"Defiling an angel!" Raphael roared, unable to just let his brother do the talking.

"What?" Sky stopped moving, taken aback by what they accused her of.

"Having Castiel rebel for you? You're secret meetings you've been having? You are ruining him!" Michael moved closer to Sky,

"You know we're not fucking right?" Sky tried to lighten the mood while continuing to walk backwards.

Michael's face paled. He stopped walking. Embarrassed, he looked to the ground.

"Because that's what you're making it sound like right now. And let me tell you. He," she said, pointing to Castiel, still cowering away from them, "is not my type."

"Silence!" Michael yelled, clearly done with Sky's bullshit.

Sky threw her hands up defensively, "Just making sure we were on the same page here. It's not like he's into women."

Even in the darkness, Sky could see Castiel's face grow a crimson-red. She would apologize to him later and explain she was only joking. Although she did know a few things about Castiel even he had not not come to realize yet.

"I said to be silent!" Michael repeated with more force.

"Let me just explain what happened…" Sky tried to reason with the angels.

øøø

The key jiggled in the lock as the door opened.

Her body ached from the ass-whooping she got from the archangels. That was to be expected, she did meet with her Cassie behind the other angel's back. Sky was still without her most powerful seraph blade, which made her stomach clench up in frustration. After the angels found out about the secret meetings, Sky wasn't surprised that they still have her seraph blade.

She tried to stand a little straighter to mask the pain as she walked through the door.

"Scarlett? Are you home?" Sky yelled, getting no response.

It's not like Sky was expecting a response. All the damn secrets that she kept from Scarlett, all to protect her. No wonder she got mad about them.

Sky made her way into the kitchen, catching a glance at Scarlett as she pulled the sleeves of her S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt down. Sky tried to approach her discretely, not speaking at first and made her way towards the refrigerator.

A blast of cold struck Sky as she opened the door. Sitting in the refrigerator was a bottle of beer, a half a carton of milk and Sky's Chinese takeout from sometime last week.

Nothing caught her interest. Sky shut it again and turned to Scarlett, sitting at the kitchen table, watching Sky.

Scarlett twisted her short hair around her fingers, a nervous habit she had since before Sky even knew her. She had initially attempted to help Scarlett break it but, it was a lost cause. The streaks of silver in her hair were another story.

Scarlett used to try to hide them, even as Sky told her it was normal. Just another lie that Sky had used to distract Scarlett from the real world.

"You want the whole story, or what?" Sky asked her when Scarlett failed to initiate a conversation.

"What do you think?" Scarlett snapped, her patience for Sky wearing out as the day progressed.

She removed her hands from her hair and began picking at the fabric of the sweatshirt. It was an extra one lying around the lab that Caitlin had given to her. She wasn't very sure why, the Laboratory was not cold, but Scarlett accepted it anyway.

"I think, that in a few months, you're going to regret me telling you anything at all, but hey, screw the rest of your life, right?" Sky responded with an equal amount of wit.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and got up from her place at the table and tossed herself onto the couch.

Sky followed, not offering any smart remarks as she sat down. Surprisingly Scarlett did not move or shift so that she was as further from Sky and remained where she was, directly next to her. This was their usual spots on the couch, the same positions they had been in during the Particle Accelerator unveiling. The night that had changed everything.

"Okay so where do want me to start?" Sky asked, lowering her voice to a more serious as not to upset Scarlett.

"The beginning." Scarlett snarled and stared out the windows that she swore had been blasted out during the Accelerator explosion.

"Okay," Sky sighed, trying not to lose her patience, but Scarlett wasn't giving her much to work with, "Well most of the stuff you found in that book is a load of crap. Angels don't exist. Nobody actually knows where we came from" Sky lied, still trying to protect Scarlett - and herself - from finding out too much.

Scarlett wasn't even supposed to know anything. The fact that she had found out about the runes had gotten Sky the crap beaten out of her. What would happen if Scarlett knew everything?

The kind of shit that would happen to herself as punishment…

Maybe Sky wouldn't even be the one receiving the punishment. Maybe it would be Balthazar...Castiel? But those options were even worse.

"You know that I don't buy that for a second, right? There is no way, not after you came into S.T.A.R. Labs and pleaded for a healing rune, that I believe a single word you are saying." Scarlett objected, challenging Sky to hold her stare as her eyes bore into Sky's head.

"I could give less of a crap if you decide to become a bible-thumper, just know that I'm the one who knows the real shit going on around here. So don't go making up your own crap, it's going to get you killed.

"What I'm saying is that the runes, yes, are real. But we did not descend from angels. There are no such thing. And they'd probably just end up being pieces of shit, anyway." Sky grumbled the last part and looked away from Scarlett.

Scarlett was not ready to go down without a fight, however. She wouldn't let Sky block out information that Scarlett was entitled to getting.

"You sound like you know from personal experience. No one talks about people - things - like that unless they know them." Scarlett continued to look at Sky.

"I said you could believe it if you want but I'm not going to help you on your search for Jesus." Sky courageously returned the ridiculously long staring contest.

Scarlett gave up the angel-argument, not really sure whether or not to believe Sky. But she did know what other idea to address.

"Then who was that man in the trench coat? The one who was there during the Particle Accelerator explosion. He came when you called him. But you called him a wacky-ass name." Scarlett went back to twirling her hair, clearly nervous and unsure accusations she made.

Sky could almost swear that Scarlett was trying to

"A man? There was someone here? Scarlett, who?" Sky tried to make Scarlett think nothing happened.

"I told you, the man in the trench coat. He tried to help you, but you burned him, I swear to god he was here!" Scarlett was screaming now, wanting to know what Sky knew.

"What man? What the hell are you talking about?" Sky yelled hoping to calm Scarlett down.

"I've been telling you! The lightning came and broke the windows, I was on the couch and you were yelling at me to get in some stupid-ass salt circle. Then he came and looked at you and me. He seemed...frightened and amazed at the same time. Anyway, he had blue eyes and wore a dirty trench coat. Then I blacked out." Scarlett looked around the room as she said this, as if she could see what happened that night.

"I don't even know what you're talking about! Stop acting like I do!" Sky lied.

"You do know stuff. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Scarlett looked at Sky, again.

"You know what? Sure. That was Cameron. Apparently Cameron was touching me during the Particle Accelerator Explosion. There, happy?" But she continued and gestured to the air next to her, "See Scarlett? This is Cameron. Cameron, meet Scarlett."

"No, you're keeping secrets from me, again. It's not fun to be left out on the whole mystery that is your life. If you 'don't know anything' then why the hell do you come home bloody after a few days of being missing?" Scarlett stood up from the couch, to angry to sit.

"I haven't gotten there yet! Calm your shit.

"You heard of the term Nephilim. We're also called Shadowhunters. I guess it's like a slang name. Nobody uses 'Nephilim' unless they want to be technical and seem like they know everything, when they're just spoiled brats with daddy issues." Sky said the last part under her breath.

"So you knew about this the whole time?" Scarlett threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

Sky shrugged, nonchalant as always.

"How long exactly?" Scarlett said becoming even more serious.

"I've always known. My parents brought me up in this world. You're a shadowhunter, too you've just never known it." Sky shrugged again looking at her hands.

"So I'm adopted?" Scarlett patience was shortening even more.

"No, your parents are shadowhunters, but they were able to get themselves out of this life, give you a normal one. But you threw that opportunity away like a piece of trash." Sky seemed jealous.

"Does anyone else know about this? About us?" Scarlett felt even more left out from Sky's secret life, like always.

"We are pretty much an extinct race, there are a few of us here and there, but I've only ever met a few besides my family" Sky tried to explain.

"So, with the lightning, why was I in a coma? Was it because of the runes?" Scarlett thought about that night and then the morning after.

"No, you've always been capable of bearing the marks, we all are, but we didn't know what they looked like. Shadowhunters used to use them all the time, but it died out and became forgotten. It wasn't like they could draw it on a piece of paper, it would just burn up. Until you - you somehow know what they are, " Sky exclaimed, "You can draw them. It's amazing!"

Scarlett ignored Sky's excitement, trying to absorb as much information from her as possible, as if there was a timer giving her a limit to do so, "And what about the salt? And the weapons? That kills...demons?" Scarlett questioned with anger.

"Not exactly. The salt is more for ghosts and spirits" Sky explained as if Scarlett knew about all of this, already.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Scarlett paced in front of the couch.

"Ghost, spirits, demons, vampires, werewolves, windigos, poltergeists, shapeshifters, Winchesters, but don't get me started with those two. Just don't" Sky said, counting the names off her fingers," I mean it's not like I'm speaking another language." Sky put her hands in her lap.

"You practically are!" Scarlett almost began to shout before she calmed herself down.

"Okay, so shadowhunters basically fight demons and monsters, other hunters, normal humans, mostly just fight monsters. It's kind of cute, especially when you hear about them struggling and sometimes dying from something as stupid as a windigo. I mean really. A windigo!" Sky laughed to herself.

"Ok, so what should I do about my powers?" Scarlett looked out the window. "Become a superhero like you?" She looked back at Sky with her arms crossed.

"Whatever you want, I guess, I mean it's not like you'd listen to what I say." Sky spoke from personal experience.

"Is there anything else that's special about, Shadowhunters?" Scarlett huffed.

"Well, I mean, unless you count the fact that the entire hunting world, and demons hate us, the no, not really. Just something about their lives being in danger if they've ever killed someone. And it kind of puts off the men when I pull a knife on them." Sky laughed to herself.

"Well, you need to get into a long-term relationship." Scarlett shot at Sky.

"You remember the last 'long-term' relationship I was in. You remember that we almost killed each other," Sky countered back, not sure why Scarlett had chosen to bring the subject back up.

"Was he a shadowhunter too?" Scarlett asked although she was not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Jace, had carried the same strange attributes and secrets Sky seemed to have. Sometimes, Jace would join her in the days of absences, which Scarlett would consider completely normal for a couple, if they didn't return with both of their asses handed to them. Sometimes, her own college boyfriend, Jem, would even accompany them. He would come back in no better of a state.

Scarlett would insist on helping Jem clean up his wounds, like she would do with Sky. Each time, she would try to sneak in questions about what would happen. Jem would only sit there and say 'It's alright, Scarlett. Nothing will ever happen to me'.

That was before he was diagnosed with Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. After that, he started going out less with Sky and Jace. As much as he objected to be left behind, running, or even walking too fast would throw him into fits of coughing, and gasping for air.

"Yes." Sky said, lowering her voice and opened the door.

Scarlett didn't notice how during the conversation, Sky had slowly made her way back to the doorway of the apartment. She sighed and watched without protest as Sky slipped out and shut the door behind her, probably headed to the nearest bar.

øøø

Scarlett awoke the next morning in her own bed, much to her relief, instead of the rock hard hospital one she was admitted into. She strode into the kitchen, her feet padding against the hard wood floors. She braced herself for the mess of a living room that had welcomed her home the previous night, but was met with a perfectly clean room and Sky sitting quietly on a kitchen chair. On the table, was Sky's large and infamous duffel. Scarlett knew what the duffel bag meant. Sky got it out whenever she disappearing.

"We need to talk." Sky stated.

"What? Are you going away again?" She spat. "Why do you go away? Can you answer any of my questions or are you just going to stand there?" Scarlet paused and began to feel sad.

"Yes. I'm going to leave for awhile." Sky looked over at her duffel. She was speaking really quietly, which was extremely discomforting.

"How long?" Scarlett scratched her head.

"Probably a while." Sky looked up at Scarlett.

"What about work?" Scarlett folded her arms.

Scarlett knew this was a weak argument. Sky never cared about her job. No matter

how good she was at it, or whatever important task she was fulfilling at the hospital, everybody knew she had something else she was thinking about.

"I quit." Sky sighed.

Scarlett tried to brush the answer aside, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet" Sky looked away.

"Why?" Scarlett pouted.

"Because it's better that way" Sky got off the chair and walked towards Scarlett. "I'll still be in the city. Just not, here."

"Why can't I come? I have the same powers as you, and-and I can run really fast, and-and I can learn how to fight and-and..." Tears began streaming down Scarlett's face.

"Because I'm leaving so that I'm not with you. You can do whatever you want. It's your life to live." Sky couldn't bear to see Scarlett this way.

"Why?" Scarlett moved closer to Sky

"I'll let you decide for yourself", Sky moved to close the door behind her

"No. You don't get to do this" Scarlett tried to move so that she could block the door, but Sky was at the door first.

"I'll come back when I'm ready" Sky ended the conversation.

"No. If you leave now. I don't want you to come back. Ever." Scarlett thought an ultimatum would prevent Sky from leaving, but Sky waltzed out the door.

"Okay" she said and shut the door.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 1 is on it's way! Remember to review! Also looking for an ARTIST to make some ART for this! Let me know!**


	2. Dear John

**first chapter is almost out. This is a letter Sky wrote to her brother, Jonathan, a few months after the end of the prologue regarding a demon/man named Sebastian.**

Dear Jonathan,

Sebastian.

I don't even know where to begin with him. How do I beat him? He's invincible. Not a chink in his armor. You would know what to do. You always do did.

I remember Dad wanted us to track down a demon in Red Pines who had gone on a killing spree. When we tracked him down, he turned out to be much more powerful than we thought and it had ripped my seraph blade from my hand. I was scared because I didn't know what to do in that moment. It would have killed me. Easily. But you saved me, you killed the demon. I haven't really been scared since them because I made sure I always knew what to do but now I don't.

This man monster, is unbeatable. He knows things about me. Things he shouldn't. Things that only god and his angels know. I don't know what to do. I'm scared I miss you. I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me Johnny? If you were here, we could be happy. Be normal. Mom and Dad are dead. They left with you. In the accident. But I always found their absence more of a relief than anything else. Is that wrong? I don't care. I hated them. For what they did to us. To mom. To everything. He was someone I was afraid of. Terrified of. But you were always there. Always had my back, defending me from his words, protecting me from him, from everything. Always. I love you, my heroic older brother. But I don't understand why you had to leave. You weren't there to protect me. You left me as you burned in the car fire. But it's okay. I know you tried. Tried to save me. You pushed me out of the burning car. To save me. But you didn't save me. Because I was left alone. You are one of the few, few beings in life I have ever truly loved. But you left.

Just like the boy I fell in love with, Jace. The boy you would have hated because you would have known that even though he loved, loved, loved me, he left, left, left me. But after all, didn't you? I haven't spoken to the boy since he left. He was so, so angry at me, but also, so, so heartbroken. Because of me. He walked out because of the one other person I loved. Because the boy didn't understand that all of the many, many other boys I devoted my time to, was really only one.

He didn't understand because I couldn't tell him about my angel, about Cassie, who took different male vessels each time we met. Careful not to stay too long, for they weren't his true vessels, but now, ever since he met the Winchesters, he uses Jimmy.

The Winchesters. Two great men, but I also hate them, for taking away my angel. I barely see him anymore because of him. Dean. Cassie comes running whenever that man calls, like he used to do for me. So I guess, in away, he left too. Just like everyone I love.

Except Scarlett. You would find her funny. She is quite so, though I will never admit it to her. No, she never left me, because even though all of our years of companionship. She doesn't know me at all. Not the true me anyway. She never left my side, because I kept her in the dark about my life but I had to leave her. Because she was beginning to scratch the surface. But after a few months, I came back. Because I need her. She still doesn't know most of the things about me. But that's okay, because she thinks she knows the whole truth.

I'm scared. I don't know what he might do, because he might take the one person I truly have left to love and there wouldn't be anything I'd be able to do to stop him.

I haven't written you a letter in years. Since I was thirteen, actually. Because I stopped needing you because I stopped being afraid. But I need you now, I'm scared. I've always needing you. Because really, I've never stopped being afraid.

I love you, Johnny,

Forever and always,

Sky

 **Feedback is very much appreciated. We're actually looking for someone to make a cover art piece for the story. Obviously, the artist will be credited. Let me know if you're interested.**


End file.
